Imp (PvZH)
:For other versions, see Imp (disambiguation). 225px |box title = Imp |strength = 1 |health = 1 |cost = 1 |set = Basic |rarity = Common |class = Sneaky |tribe = Imp Zombie |trait = None |ability = None |flavor text = He's proficient in Zombie judo and Zombie karate. He also plays the Melodica.}} Imp is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 1 to play and has 1 /1 . He does not have any traits or abilities. He is the basic zombie of the Sneaky class. Origins He is based on the zombie in Plants vs. Zombies with the same name and appearance. His description is a direct reference to his Suburban Almanac entry in Plants vs. Zombies. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribe:' Imp Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Abilities:' None *'Set - Rarity: ' Basic - Common Card description He's proficient in Zombie judo and Zombie karate. He also plays the Melodica. Update history Update 1.2.11 * |1 }} * |1 }} *Imp is now the basic zombie of the Sneaky class. Strategies With While Imp is very weak due to him being a basic 1 /1 card, he should not be underestimated due to him taking benefit from Toxic Waste Imp's ability as well as activating Imp Commander's ability. However, even with Deadly, Imp still has low health, so you should either play health boosting tricks like Camel Crossing or simply let Imp be destroyed. Usually, Mini-Ninja and Imposter are better options, as Mini-Ninja costs the same amount of brains and has the same stats, tribes and class, but with the added benefit of being able to wear down your opponent's health quicker with his Anti-Hero trait, while Imposter gives you another 1-brain Imp when destroyed. As , you can boost him with tricks such as Vitamin Z, although it is better to save them for stronger or more potent zombies. As , you can make Imp with the Deadly trait do a bonus attack, allowing him to finish off any plant aside from Armored or shielded plants before they get to attack. Against Any plant that can do damage should be sufficient in dealing with Imp. When Imp has Deadly via Toxic Waste Imp or even Super Stench, however, you should be careful not to expose your key plants to him. In that case, plants with the Armored trait, or tricks such as Root Wall and can shut him down. Gallery Imp statistics.png|Imp's statistics Imp new card.png|Imp's card ImpCardImage.png|Imp's card image (note that he lacks his left arm) VectorUmp.png|HD Imp ImpAttack.png|Imp attacking FrozenImpPvZH.jpg|Imp frozen DedImp.png|Imp destroyed Imp in Multiplayer.jpeg|Imp on the background of a Multiplayer match Imp with hat in Multiplayer.jpeg|Imp wearing a cap on the background of a Multiplayer match ImpSpringeningPvZH.jpg|Imp on the background of a Springening-themed match Impwithamustache.png|Imp with a mustache ImpDeadly.png|Imp with the Deadly trait BullseyeImp.jpg|Imp with the Bullseye trait IMG_1267.PNG|Imp created by Portal Technician's ability Old ImpH desc.png|Imp's statistics Imp packetH.png|Imp's card Beam.jpg|Imp about to attack Choice between Imp and Laser Bean.jpeg|The player having the choice between Imp and as the prize for completing a level Category:Imp cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Imps